A conventional mobile device has various “interfacing components” (e.g., connection ports, interactive components, sensor components, audio/video (AV) components, wireless communication components, component covers, or any combination thereof). These interfacing components are exposed on the exterior of the mobile device. An interfacing component, for example, can provide input and/or output (I/O) between an electronic component of the mobile device and an external system, device, and/or user. For example, a mobile device may have a volume button, a power button, a user interface control button, a speaker switch (e.g., for muting and unmuting), an audio port, a memory card port, a microphone hole, a power port, a speaker grill, a subscriber identification module (SIM) card, or any combination thereof. As the number of these interfacing components increases, the mechanical reliability of the mobile device can decrease. The high number of the interfacing components can also increase manufacturing complexity, decrease operator usability, and/or increase device weight and size.